Kyle's last day
by ficfan11
Summary: what happened on kyle's last day while James was off on his mission 1shot


CHERUB

Kyle's last day

_In mad dogs Kyle said he wanted to say goodbye to a few people. After he has Sunday lunch with everyone what did he do on his last afternoon on Campus a place where he spend 10 years of his childhood, before going to live elsewhere?_

Kyle Blueman sat in the canteen surrounded by his friends; Kerry, Callum, Connor, Gabrielle, Michael, Shakeel and Mo. He looked around someone was missing it was James Adams his best friend. He had gone off on a mission that morning and had also gone with his other friend Bruce Norris.

He did not hold it against them they had already agreed to do the mission but they had, had to leave earlier than planned. He would have done the same thing, but he knew he would never get a chance to go on another mission again, he was seventeen years old. He looked around and then all of a sudden like a speeding train it hit him, his CHERUB career was over, _over! _ He felt tears come to his eyes and he abruptly stood up "guys I am going for a walk see you later", they all nodded. They knew this was something Kyle wanted to do on his own.

Kyle slowly walked out of the canteen and took the stairs up to the sixth floor. Looking around the silent corridor, the sun was streaming through the windows and you could see the dust rising off of the floor. He looked around and felt a sad smile come to his face. He had so many memories; all the parties, running round like a maniac when he was younger, coming up here wiped out after a training session. He looked at the door leading to his old room. He remembered the first time he walked in; just after Basic training and feeling really proud of himself.

He slowly walked back to the stairs and with one last glance he went back down.

Slowly he walked out onto the Campus grounds he walked up the paths to the football pitches and remembered every Christmas playing in a mud bowl match, messing around on it when he was a red shirt with his friends.

Very slowly he took a stroll to the back of Campus, on the way he saw the different training areas, the running track, the tennis courts, the dojo, height obstacle and perhaps the most memorable of the paintball zone. When he made it to the back of Campus he saw the ditch he and Lauren had to clean out for punishment nearly three years ago. He smiled that would be one part of his CHERUB life he would not miss; the punishments. Then he peered through the wire fencing right at the back of the ditch and saw the basic training compound. He had an emotional flashback, remembering himself and eight other kids trying to pass basic. He remembered the horrors of it and the nights he has almost given up but he had persevered. And at the end it had all been worth it.

He came back through the ditch and started walking along the track thinking about all the ways getting through basic had been worth it. He sat on a bench deep in thought. He had been able to do some amazing things, like bring drug dealers to justice; help save loads of animals live on TV, living in an amazing room, going all around the world on missions, go to the hostel eight times, go skiing, get really fit and have intense training exercises and even (weirdly) they six recruitment missions he had been on had been, worth it because he got to give another kid the chance to do amazing things, and perhaps most importantly he had made really good friends.

Then it hit him again. Apart from making friends he would never be able to do that stuff again, he would just be an ordinary student and an ordinary university, ten years of his life gone in an instant. He was no longer the kid in a red shirt that had mucked around on a football pitch or went around the grave yard at night with his friends. He was an adult in a Black shirt that was leaving campus in about four hours

Kyle could not help it, he felt tears come to his eyes and he let them flow freely. He had been waiting for this day for a while but now it was hear it was unbearably hard. As soon as he stepped off Campus today he would only be allowed back once or twice a year. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and looked across campus and wave after wave of nostalgia was hitting him hard.

Then in the distance he saw a building that he knew he had to pay a visit to. He got up off of the bench and walked to the Chapel on the other side of Campus. As Kyle entered he walked up to the front pew of the small draughty old building. While not religious in any way he knew this would at least comfort him if nothing else talking to someone.

He knelt down in a pew and pressed his hands together "Dear Lord I just wanted to say thank you for the last ten years and the amazing opportunities you gave me, there were tough times but it was all worth it in the end and just help guide me through the next few years amen". Kyle stood up and looked at his hands and did feel a bit better. He walked out of the chapel and back to find his friends looking forward to the last three hours of his CHERUB career. And he knew when he drove of campus that evening he would be ready to take on the next big mission that was university, and then the rest of his life. As James said he had the rest of his life ahead of him and as he walked across the campus grounds for the last time he knew he would be ready when the time came.

THE END

_What did you think please review_


End file.
